The Diary of Jane
by SheepishBoar
Summary: This story, The Diary of Jane, is based off the Crank series book, Impulse. It's about two teenagers who have been best friends for two years that are both sent to the "Blossom Country Mental Clinic" but their clinics are four states away from each other
1. Tiffany

**I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK SERIES! It belongs to Ellen Hopkins! She's a great writer and this is all hers!(:**

_**Tiffany**_

"You don't understand what a disappointment you are, do you Tiffany?" she spat through pursed, perfectly colored, plumped, and lined lips.

"No ma'am," I mumbled quietly keeping my eyes locked on the drawer that held my secret. I could feel the weight of the key around my neck and my red curls fell forward over my shoulders assuring it's safety there beneath my blouse. My mother's hands shook, smack.

On the ground, I held my stomach, trying not to throw up my dinner.

"When you learn to respect your elders, maybe we'll let you live here again."

I looked up, "You're…kicking me out?" I asked.

She smiled wryly, as if she had something much worse in mind, "Of course not Tiffany sweetheart."

My throat tightened, I was in trouble. The front door clicked shut and my head snapped up, it was Friday. Daddy stumbled in smelling of beer and cigarette smoke.

"Fix me a sandwich Luanne." He instructed my mother. She bustled around the kitchen and laid out a plate in front of him.

I stayed on the floor, crumpled and waiting to be dismissed to my chores.

"Tiffany," Daddy called from the table, I turned not even daring to be hopeful, "get your Daddy a beer."

I crawled to the fridge and popped it open, I carefully snapped open and bottle and sat it down on the right side of his plate where his awaiting hand sat.

He patted my head, "Good girl, now go on up to your room I need to talk to your momma."

I stood and sulked into the hallway, I sat on the very top stair and opened my ears intently.

"She's a disgrace!" Momma yelled.

"She's your daughter. You gone and spit her out of your hoo ha, so she's your responsibility!" Daddy yelled back.

"I don't understand why you care NOW, Ray."

"I care now because our baby is miserable!"

"You're drunk, and you're stupid. All you've done your whole life was work at that fancy job, day in and day out. You don't know anything about people." The drawl in my mother's voice made it clear that she was a true member of Tennessee.

I had it too, along with momma's red hair and blue eyes. Mine have a little more spark to them, but I only think it's because I've caused her so much stress these past sixteen years…

I heard a chair crash to the floor, undoubtedly my father's and a slap. My mother's most likely. Then I heard the scuff of feet running, I turned and high tailed it to my room and shut the door behind me.

Momma flew up the stairs and into her bedroom, soon enough she was out again. I opened my door just to see her hair behind her up and flowing in the wind as she ran down the spiraling staircase.

I stepped out of my room and watched momma walk straight out the front door, keys, suitcase, cellphone, and money in hand. I walked down slowly analyzing the situation, then I turned and saw my father in a pool of blood.

"Daddy!" I called and then opened the door as Luanne drove away, "Momma! What's wrong with you?! How could you do this?!" I screamed and collapsed to my knees, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

Okay this chapter is just the start of my story and I had trouble ending it. I wasn't sure who I wanted to bring into the story yet but here you go! I hope you keep reading it's not that bad of a story(so my sister tells me). Well, until next time!


	2. Gregory

**I DO NOT OWN THIS BOOK SERIES! Again, all rights go to Ellen Hopkins!**

_**Gregory**_

"Boy, you don't understand how much of an ANGEL you are!" my mother cooed as she pinched my cheeks and showered my forehead with faux kisses.

I smiled politely and stared off into space as she bragged about my achievements to the neighbors, again. They looked almost as bored as I felt.

I thought about anyone's life being worse than mine. As awful as it sounds, it would be reassuring. Quietly, I slipped past my mother and her friends to grab the door handle. When I had a good grip I pulled the door and myself outside, the fresh Tennessee air whipped against my face.

That's when I noticed, a new girl across the street. That's where Luanne and Ray lived. Did they have a daughter? I'd never seen her before, looks like her mother. Luanne, what a devil of a woman.

I noticed Luanne's car was gone and the poor girl was shaking. The rest was an out of body experience, I walked myself right out into the street not minding the car that swerved around me, barely missing me. Toward the drive, wound myself around the path around bushes and a big maple tree and to the front door.

"Excuse me…I'm Gregory, are you okay?"

Her head snapped up, big red curls tumbling down over her shoulders, "You…you have to go! You need to leave right now! You can't come in! Get away from us! Get away from us now!" she screamed and scrambled back into the foyer.

"Are you okay? What's wrong I'm not going to bite…" I carefully took a step forward and she flinched away instantly as if I was trying to get her.

I turned my attention to a low moan from the kitchen; Ray lay in a pool of dark red blood spilling out faster and faster.

My look must have been horrified because the girl stood, "Momma did it! I didn't touch him. Daddy fought with momma and she just left!"

"Tiffany…" Ray groaned, thumping himself on the heart with his fist.

The girl's attention turned toward the kitchen and she half crawled, half slid over to her father's side. Her nice white jeans now stained with Ray's blood, "Yes Daddy?"

"Get…help."

Tiffany's brilliant blue eyes slowly wondered up to meet mine, and I knew what I had to do.

* * *

This was kind of a shorter chapter, sorry!! Again, I really didn't know how to start the story until about the fourth chapter. If you're interested in it stick with me!! You'll get there I promise(:


	3. Inside your head

**I do not own this book series! Ellen Hopkins wrote it this is just a spin off!**

_**Tiffany**_

"Double chocolate chip?" Greg guessed and I shook my head.

He frowned, "Liar, your favorite ice cream flavor has ALWAYS been double chocolate chip."

I smiled, "But my dear Gregory, WHY?"

His smile turned gravely serious, "It was your momma's favorite."

I swung toward him on my tire swing and he stopped me, "You don't need to talk about it every chance you get Tiff." he said wrapping his arms awkwardly around the tire swing and me.

"I know Greg, I just…I miss her."

"But she was so awful to you…" he countered.

"She was better than Daddy, the one nice thing he said about me was the night she up and left." I said, stubborn as ever.

Gregory thought about that, as I slipped out of the tire swing and sat under the enormous tree in his back yard. The summer breeze rolled on by as he sat down next to me, propping up his knee. I leaned forward and rested my chin on his knee smiling at him innocently, "Favorite movie?"

"The Notebook," he scoffed, "give me a challenge! I beg you!"

"Favorite person,"

"Me," he chuckled. I sat up straighter, smirking.

"Oh really? You? I don't remember ever telling you that…" I played disgust as he reached to pull me into him and jumped away, "Nah ah, ah, only my favorite people get to TOUCH me!" I cried and ran around the opposite side of the tree.

Greg chased me down and hugged me from behind, "Tiffany Rose, you look mighty beautiful in that yellow sundress." He cooed in my ear.

"Compliment me all you want mister, you're still not my favorite person."

He turned me around in his grasp locking his hands behind the small of my back, "And why not?" he asked.

"Well because, my favorite person is Gregory Vincent Day." I giggled.

His jaw dropped, "How dare you call me by my full name!" he growled and wrestled me to the ground. I somehow ended up winning in a warped sense and laid on top of him pinning his arms down.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I win I win."

He grabbed my tongue, easily escaping my grip, "Oh really?"

I shook my head and talked with him still holding my tongue, "Mmmm."

Greg released me and I smacked his arm. BANG. I sat up, his father stood on the front porch rifle in hand. "What's goin on out there Tiffany?" he called.

I looked down at myself, well it probably looked like I was ready to be in the sack with his son, "We're wrestling! I'm winning!" I grinned at my second father.

He smiled back at me, "Kick his ass sweetheart."

Greg scoffed, "As if Dad!"

He rolled us over and pinned me down easily; I kicked and wiggled nothing. "Greg look over there at that butterfly!" I said pointing with my elbow in amazement. He turned his head and I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tiff?" he asked confused, I rolled over and jumped off, "I win, never let your guard down honey." I started to walk away swinging my hips like Greg's preppy over rated air headed girlfriend.

He leaned up on his elbow and watched me walk, "See now if you tossed your hair and had shorts on you'd be just like Cassidy. Except, Cassidy isn't ashamed of me."

I didn't have to look to know I was getting the puppy dog look, "Oh Greg."

Tossing my hair over my shoulder I imitated Cassidy's voice, "Like, are you comin or am I gonna have to haul your ass off that floor?" I tossed him a glare over my shoulder.

He was rolling over laughing so hard I think he got grass in his mouth. "Greg it isn't funny, we're almost eighteen shouldn't your girlfriend act a little more her age?"

BANG! Another shot fired into the open air, "Tiffany! Gregory! Get your behinds moving! Greg drive her home would you she doesn't need to walk four miles in the dark."

Greg stood up and jogged to my side, I was almost half way up his forever stretching backyard. He bumped me with his shoulder, "So, home…whatcha think?"

I grimaced, "What's today again? Friday?"

He nodded, "Affirmative."

"Right now, about 2." I sighed, for I knew it would soar the closer we walked to my house.

"Two?" he whistled low, "Well, don't I feel special."

I smiled and bumped him with my shoulder, and slipped my hand through his. "Can we…walk?" I asked.

Greg looked at the sky, "I suppose," he said as if it were punishment.

Absentmindedly I lifted my hand to my collar bone and sighed as comfort wafted over me. Greg looked at me amused, "Yes?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh, nothing? I never get oh, nothing. I always get, Well...and then some long story that will someday unravel the mystery that is you!"

"Well, this is something I've never told anyone…" I whispered.

"You're gonna tell me, or I'll pick you up now and toss you into that creek." He warned. I looked over the side of the steep hilled road into the dark swirling water below the bridge. I shivered.

"Well…"

"Now this is more like it." He said, smug.

"You know how I never swim, and I always wear long sleeves…even during summer?" I stares at our hands as they swung in time with our slow paces.

Greg murmured a yes and I continued, "After Momma used to hit me, I had a special carving knife that I hid in the back of the silverware drawer, under the placemat that I would cut my arms with. I still have scars…"

Greg pulled me to a stop, "Tell me that's a joke Tiffany Rose." I looked up into his earnest green eyes and sighed. Intently staring at my feet, I lifted the long sleeve of my yellow dress to reveal warped crooked scars up the length of my wrist to my elbow. White and puffy from past picking and bleeding sessions.

Greg stared, "I can't believe you kept this from me."

My reply was muffled as he pulled me into his arms and wrapped himself around me, "Tell me that you stopped Tiffy, and tell me you don't do it anymore, please."

I shook my head and bent back so I could look up at him, "Greg…"

He let go, "No, tell me that you've stopped."

I pulled my sleeve down uncomfortably, "I…well, I can't Greg."

The vein in his forehead bulged and pulsed, his fists curved into themselves tightly, making his biceps bulge under his tee shirt.

"Almost two years, we've been best friends. You didn't tell me about your problem?" he shouted.

I stepped back, "Greg there are some things you just don't share with people."

He stepped toward me, his stride equaling two of mine gaining on me.

"Not even me Tiffany? You couldn't even tell me? How often huh? How often do you…mutilate yourself?"

That was a slap to the face, if he only knew what I go through at home when he isn't there to help me. I took two steps back, tears burning the back of my throat. "Greg, I…" he cut me off again.

"Tiffany, how OFTEN?" he said taking another step.

I impulsively jumped back and when I landed my shoe slipped on a rock, I screamed. Greg's face turned soft and bone white, "Tiff?"

My arms flailing around me I fell down to hit steep hill, I rolled right into the massive creek roaring my name, eating me whole.

"TEN!" I screamed just before I was swallowing water. I gasped when I surfaced, "Ten ten ten ten!!" I screamed as loud as I could

Greg dove head first, shirtless in after me. The freezing water swirled around me and pulled me under; I sputtered coming up again and gasping his name, "Gregory!"

Strong arms found me and lifted me out of the water, "Gregory!" I called kicking at the water. I turned to see Daddy staring down at me in disapproval, "Girl what have you gone and gotten yourself into?"

Gregory lay spitting out water a few feet away, I crawled over to him as I had my father two years ago and threw my arms around him, "Gregory…"

He flinched away from me, "I…I think you should go." He said sitting up and staring at the gravel.

Daddy hauled me off the ground, "See you've gone and ripped your pretty dress. Do you know how expensive it is for me to hide those arms of yours? What are you allergic to sunlight?" he screamed pushing me into the back of the truck as not to drip on the seats.

I looked silently back at Gregory, pain and hurt clear on his face. "Daddy, I'm sorry."

He through a rope in with me, and it slapped me across the face, heavier now because it was soaked with creek water.

I screamed his name one more time before the roar of the engine silenced me, "Gregory!" sobs overtook me then. Tears just fell like Niagara Falls right down my face.

* * *

Sort of a longer chapter, not really long from some of the fanfictions I've read but you know how it is. So here I was just trying to point out how close Gregory and Tiffany had gotten. Some of you may be questioning the title of this story, give it time!


	4. Gregory: Cherry Blossom County

**I do not own, Ellen Hopkins. Blah blah blah(:**

_**Gregory**_

"Gregory!" she called as her dad drove her away in the 4x4. I sighed and looked at my hand; in it, I held the string that held two keys. The same keys that hung around Tiffany's neck since she was a girl.

I could hear her crying until the truck was out of sight, watching her father throw rope into her face was as painful as if he'd have done it to me.

My heart ached as the flashback played in my mind, those puffy white scars. From her father, her mother…they forced her mind to tell herself it was okay to feel pain as long as it was her own hand bringing it. Maybe she liked the bite, like a druggie on heroine. Maybe my Tiffany was drunk off the rush of seeing her blood trickle down her skin like red luscious poison.

Oh yeah, I'd let the blade bite me a few times summers back when work was hard and Mom and Dad fought over the divorce constantly.

Maybe sometimes when they got together behind my back and had angry sex down the hall that they thought I couldn't hear. Not that they would notice that my blood-stained tub was all from my arms, and not from my hardcore work out sessions.

"Blood and sweat, that's what it takes to be a real man Greg." My dad would say. No, they don't think I know about the times when they had mistresses or misters in the house after their remarriage. They know that darling old Gregory could never hear the grunting from the basement guestroom. Who would have guessed Greg had ever done any drugs just to ride the train down low into a bottomless pit where the screams of his parents wouldn't bother him.

No one, that's who. No one would think twice about me doing anything that would ruin my body, my image, or my friendship with Tiffany.

Tiffany seems to think the same way, I wonder how she hides it in gym. Does she wear long sleeved tee shirts under her gym shirt? What about her legs? They allow sweatpants in gym, maybe she cuts there now.

I didn't even realize I was home until I could hear my dad screaming from the living room, "Will you get me a beer, PLEASE! Woman I swear to Jesus you are more difficult than those lousy raccoons that live in my shed."

We moved away from the cozy home across the street from Tiffany shortly after we found her father stabbed in the back with a chair leg. Of course, my parents didn't know about that. Just that Luanne ran away, I would keep that secret until the grave.

"Gregory my boy," Dad started as I sulked into the living room.

For a moment he focused on the football game playing on our wide-screen TV, "You're going on vacation." My mother finished for him, walking in the living room with an opened beer in hand, she gave it to my father.

"Tomorrow, your bags are packed," pause for long sip of beer, "and you're headed off to Cherry Blossom County."

I stiffened, "What is it some homosexual summer camp?"

"No son, it's a mental facility for those special children, such as yourself, who have problems with the drugs and the alcohol and such." My father sputtered sounding like a damned fool. They knew about my low rides, my high rides, and my drunken nights with Cassidy.

I squared my shoulders, "Okay, I'll go get some rest."

"The bus leaves at eight!" Called my mother.

I jogged upstairs to my room, on my nightstand sat a picture of Cassidy. I plucked the picture out to look at the one behind it, Tiffy and me by the lake behind her house. My arm around her, she's in a navy blue long sleeved tee. It's the middle of winter and she's wearing a skirt. I've got the stupidest smile on my face, her mom told me I could go with them out to dinner.

I picked up the frame and slid my thumb over the cool glass, then I chucked it at the wall. The glass shattered and the framed chipped and broke away.

I carefully pulled the picture out, taking scissors out of my drawer I cut out just the half with Tiffany in it. Folding it precisely right I stuffed it into my already packed bag along with a bag full of tacks.

The rest of my night was spent cutting up picture of Tiffany and myself and rearranging them to something I wouldn't mind seeing as I turned into a lunatic.

One picture I didn't cut was Tiffany and me this summer, at the beach with a couple of our friends. Todd took the picture so it's slanted, but it's Tiff and I alright. We're standing there in the sand with our backs to the camera, and she's looking at me and laughing in nothing but her bikini and one of those sweaters that's only sleeves and it cuts off half way down your back. I'm smiling at her and she's got her hand on my arm steadying herself.

Her red hair thrown back over her shoulder, and her eyes squinted just right so that they're happy but open enough that the sun reflects off them and shows their true blue shine. Her white teeth showing as she laughs, her tan back arched. I smiled and tucked it away in my hoodie pocket.

Then I slowly drifted back into sleep.

A rude rasping on my door woke me up earlier than expected, "Gregory! It's 7:00 A.M. time to get up son!" my dad called.

I stretched and looked around my room, was it really time already?

To my surprise my bag was by the door, I didn't know what to think. Quickly, I ran to my bag and opened the little zipper. All my pictures remained in the black baggie I had stored them in, I sighed in relief.

I jogged downstairs, Mom had her back to me and she looked almost amused. Dad gave me a firm once over and sighed, "Alright son, let's get a move on they're expecting you."

"Who?" I asked curiously, my mom chuckled.

Dad hurried out to the truck and got in, we drove in silence. "Dad I don't understand what's going on…a lot of kids drink my age it's no reason to send me away."

"No reason?! Son, we want you to be the best you can be, but since you got around that girl you've just been Looney Tunes."

"This is about Tiffany? Dad take me home! You can't just keep me away from her! She needs me; this isn't about drinking at all! Did you lie to the clinic people?"

My dad kept his eyes on the road, finally after about an hour a big white building showed up, the whole left wing was all glass. The building was at least eight stories, how many crazy people lived here?

Two men stood by the doors, the Hulk one and two. They were dressed in white with little names stitched in black cursive on their left peck. Hulk one, opened the door for me, "Thanks," I mutter.

As I walk in the smell of lemon overpowers me, I blink and look ahead to a petite blond typing away at the computer. She looks focused, probably updating her blog about paper or plastic bags at the super market nowadays.

She glances at me, "Name?"

"Gregory Day," I start but she starts to type again.

"Seventh floor, first door to your left. You'll be across the hall from Jane." She glanced at me and gave me a once over, "Your change of clothes is on your bed."

I nodded and looked toward the elevator, when the doors opened I almost ran over a small brunette sporting a lab coat that stopped just short of her knees. Her skirt a couple inches farther up than that. Her white blouse had two undone buttons, and her green eyes sparkled as I noticed, "Hello, I'm Dr. Great."

"Gregory," I offered and scooted around her, "nice to meet you."

"We'll talk later, don't you worry." She said with a small smile.

The doors silently closed in my face and I pressed the letter seven, across the hall from Jane, Dr. Great, smells nice, ahh. Home sweet home, Cherry Blossom County…nice name for a looney bin.

* * *

Yay mental institutions! Hah, so as you can see we're finally getting around to the point of the story. Bare with me people I'm really trying to work up some suspense here and there. I hope you keep reading!


	5. Tiffany: Cherry Blossom County

**I do not own, Ellen Hopkins wrote this! Lalala, you know this drill(:**

_**Tiffany**_

Knock knock, "Girl get yourself up we're leaving."

I nodded and slipped myself into my boot cut jeans, yanked my boots on, stuffed a sweatshirt over my head and looked around for a moment. There was a bag by the door, we must be taking a trip.

Hurriedly, I ran to my drawer and grabbed four pictures. One of Momma, Daddy, and me at the hospital the day I was born. The second of Gregory and I, on the tire swing, me on his lap. The third Gregory, his sister Caroline, their dog, and me, all of us sitting around the fire in their cozy home drinking hot chocolate. The last picture was one of Travis and me, his arm slipped around me holding me. My goofy grin made me wince, I used to trust him so deeply.

Bet he didn't feel a lick of remorse the day he up and left.

Jogging down the stairs Daddy waited by the door, "Where are we going?" I asked.

_Slap._ My back cracked against the wooden stairs as I fell back. Choking down tears I looked up at Daddy, silent. "We ain't goin anywhere little girl. You are going to a mental clinic for all that damned cutting you do."

My mouth must have been hanging open because he reached over and slammed it shut, I felt my very back tooth crack by the force. "W-what?"

_When you learn some respect maybe we'll let you live here again…_ Momma had said the day she left. Had Daddy been putting this off for a while now? Two years, hoping I'd stop?  
His foot snapped me out of my thought, now stomped down right next to my ear. He leaned his face in, the smell of beer still hung on his breath from last night with the boys, "You think I'm stupid girl? You think I don't know what you do with that retched knife in the back of the drawer. It's all rusted, bet that gives you more pleasure you sick twisted child."

Abruptly he stood and turned on his boot, stalked out to the car and started it. I scrambled after him, "I'm coming Daddy!" I called hauling my bag behind me.

We sat in silence the whole hour and twenty-seven minutes on the way to the big white building. The sun shined off of the left wing, all glassy and glittery.

Two huge men stood by the door, waiting to let me in. As I got out I reached back into the truck for my bag, when I turned around I found one of the men scoping out my behind. Flushed and angry I stamped on his foot on the way inside. A low chuckle escaped his throat and his buddy whistled.

"Name?" said the tiny girl behind the desk. An attractive man turned around and gave me a once over, he had on a lab coat and he held a clip board.

"Tiffany Rose," I said quietly.

She started to type away at the computer and the doctor muttered something to her. A high-pitched laugh rang and reverberated against the marble walls and I winced.

"Floor seven, second door on the right, next door to Jane. Across the hall from Stephen, do not leave the room without permission I'm sure you can find your way."

I nodded, and before I could take my first step she continued, "Your change of clothes is laid out on your bed. You can put your things away in your dresser and you'll be responsible for keeping them put away." I nodded again silent, I walked to the elevator and pressed floor 7.

I thought about what the doctor could have said to her, and who the doctor was. If he was even a doctor, maybe he was a resident. Once I got to my floor I glanced, there were fourteen doors on either side.

On my left there was one, two. That was mine right? I knocked on the door, "What?" someone called.

Did I have a roommate? I knocked again, "Um, excuse me?" I called softly.

The door opened and I stared up at a familiar face, "Tiffany?"

I stumbled backwards, Gregory. Here, in the hospital…is he crazy? I ran into a door behind me, it opened and I fell back into a tiny girl with straight coppery hair.

"Hey," she said, "no need for introductions just lay your hands on me why don't you?" I stood up awkwardly, the girl held a small diary in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I just…I thought that was my room. Then I was surprised and tripped backwards into your door. I didn't mean to…" she stopped me with a giggle.

"Relax, are you a schizo?" I shook my head, "Well see that side is the boy's side, the first door. See? Number one, left."

I looked and above the door there was a number one. Then I looked at the first door next to Gregory's, "I thought that was one. The lady told me two something…but she gave me so much information that I got confused and must have picked the wrong side."

"The first door is a closet." The girl told me her blue eyes smiling at me. She was just about my height, could have been my sister with her hair color and freckles.

"Well then am I your roommate?" I asked curiously. Gregory and the girl laughed at the same time.

"Roommate? No, no, no, honey. We don't share rooms here, the doctors are afraid we'll off someone."

Speaking of doctors the one from downstairs appeared, "What's all this talking Jane?" he asked the girl behind me.

She cleared her throat, "Dr. Hanes this girl was confused I was only helping her out. She mistook that boy's room for hers."

The doctor nodded, "I see, thank you for your hospitality Jane. You can resume what you were doing before. Tiffany, your room is just here. Gregory dinner will be in fifteen minutes put your things away."

Jane and Gregory silently shut their doors and I stood in awed silence, "What is it Tiffany?" he asked me.

"Gregory…" I whispered, "he's my best friend. I-I don't understand why is he here? There's nothing wrong with him!"

The doctor shook his head, "There's nothing wrong with anyone that can't be fixed Tiffany. Now how about you go and unpack, change, and we'll send dinner up shortly okay?" I nodded, "By the way," he continued, "we'll talk about Gregory at a later time okay? During your therapy sessions, we'll crack open that pretty head and discover why you're here and how to fix it okay?"

I opened the door behind me and pushed it open, ready to be out of his way. I nodded silently and stepped inside my room, "Good night." I said quietly.

"It's noon, Tiffany." He said before turning and walking away down the hall.

I closed the door and looked around my room, a pair of grey sweat pants lay on my bed waiting for me. Along with a white tee-shirt with my name stitched onto the left breast's place.

Once in my clothes I looked around in my bag, I took out my pictures and the tape I had packed and taped them to my ceiling above my bed.

A light knock at my door, I turned and opened it, "Yes?"

It was one of the big guys from the doors, he handed me a lunch sack and a water bottle, "Dinner kid," he said and then went left and knocked on Jane's door.

"Hey Peter," she sing songed.

"Dinner Jane," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice. Everyone loved her here…wonder how long she's been here.

I shut the door behind me and opened my lunch bag, peanut butter and jelly, a big cookie, a bag of carrots, and a little cup of ranch. Mmmm.

* * *

So, I didn't really know what I was doing here really. I just kind of wrote whatever came to mind, because after she got in the elevator I had writers block so...the chapter may be a little sketchy. I suppose I was dabbling a bit, hope you didn't mind it!


	6. Jane

**Do not own this book series! Ellen Hopkins wrote Impulse which is where I got my idea!**

**_Jane_**

I spilled the contents of my lunch onto the bed. Dr. Hanes said that if I have one more meeting with Dr. Great then I can go to floor six. Which is improvement to say the least, but I'll only go on a one day.

_Knock knock knock,_ "Jane?" asked Kate.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Group, come on you get to take the new girl."

"Goody," I called, faux enthusiasm.

I went and knocked on Tiffany's door, diary in hand. She answered with a look of confusion, "Hey, it's time for group. If you want to come it's the only time that we get to talk with actual people. If not you can stay in here until Sunday, that's therapy day."

She looked at her dinner longingly, "They just delivered dinner…"

"It was late today, I promise it's not always like this."

A look of confusion clouded her face for a moment, then it was blank. Nodding, she shut the door behind her and shoved her hands in her pockets, "So, why do you carry that diary around?"

"It's what I talk to when the doctors don't fit my fancy." I smiled.

Tiffany nodded, solemn. "Do they read it?"

"Hell no," I snorted, "that's invasion of privacy. Plus, it's guaranteed a ten mood from yours truly."

I watched her brows pull together and smiled at her confusion. I liked this girl, she stayed in her own business with just the right amount of out spoken curiosity.

As we walked into group her face lit up, I glanced over to where she was staring. Gregory. Did they know each other or something?

Gregory smiled and patted the seat next to him, she skipped over and sat as close as the chair would allow, he wrapped an arm around her chair. However, he was careful not to touch her. The affection was still there.

I glanced around, "Who wants to sit by me?" I asked mildly.

Jerry, Stephanie, Bert, and Carla. Jerry was a meth addict, surprised he's still here, floor four I think. Stephanie was ADHD, tried to off her mother and father one night, floor six. Bert was a sex addict, was in here for being raped, personally I think he did some raping, floor seven. Carla was a pretty Mexican girl, quiet, petite, didn't talk to anyone except me and Dr. Hanes. No one knew why she was here, floor six.

Sighing, I took the seat in between Carla and Tiffany. Gregory smiled and waved hello, while Tiffany rambled onto him about something being her fault.

I cracked my diary open to my earlier entry and continued to write.

"Attention everyone, we have not one, but two new comers just today. Please say hello to Tiffany and Gregory." Dr. Great said cheerily.

A chorus of hello's rang out. I wondered where the rest of group was tonight, maybe in the gym or the rec room.

Tiffany kept her hands in her pockets, curious. "Hey Tiffany, your hands cold?" I asked boldly. Everyone suddenly got quiet, probably just noticing that her hands were shoved in as far as they could go.

"Uh, no…I'm just shy." She murmured, looking up at Gregory from under her eyelashes. His face was cold, emotionless.

"Why are you here then?" Stephanie asked and got three chuckles from various group members.

She pulled her hands out to show us, surprisingly beautiful, designs of puffy white scars dancing across her wrists. Ah, she was a cutter, nice.

Stephanie smiled, "You like to watch the blood or you some type of masochist?"

Tiffany's face flushed red, Gregory came to her rescue. "I'm here because of my friend Jack," everyone stared in confusion. Gregory smiled, "Jack Daniels,"

Even Dr. Great chuckled quietly. The room erupted, "That's sweet!" Jerry called.

"Tight man, how bad was it?" Bert asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, boys behave yourselves. Don't you know those are private questions for therapy?" I scolded.

Bert leaned forward in his chair, "If you're gonna play mommy Jane – "

I stopped him, "I'm not your mother Bert. I feel terrible for that poor woman giving birth to such a pervert." I kept my nose in the air and my diary closed between my legs.

"Well maybe you don't wanna play mommy, take that diary of yours and write then. I wouldn't mind seeing your legs open for that book of yours." Bert commented.

I smiled, "Ah, Bert. The next time you comment on the opening of my legs I'll rip your family jewels away so fast you'll forget you had them."

Dr. Great intercepted the conversation, "Okay, so today we're talking about memories…"

Bert and Jerry doubled over in laughter. What did Dr. Great think this was? We were a bunch of lunatics; we didn't want to share our memories. They could be life ruining for some of us…

I saw Tiffany pry herself away from Gregory long enough to put on the mask just like before. Her face was cloudy and I could tell her wrists screamed for their cold best friend.

Gregory on the other hand looked confused, as if he didn't know if he should talk about the time he got his first puppy, or the time he…well god knows what.

* * *

Finally! We bring in Jane! This still might be a little confusing to you but I promise all shall be explained!


	7. Group

**I do not own this Ellen Hopkins wrote the book! This is just a spin off(:**

_**Tiffany**_

Just one bite, that's all I really needed. One bite of my old rusty knife. Just enough to break the skin, that sweet moment just after the cut when your veins pulsed double time.

My eyes rolled back into my head just remembering the last time. Dr. Great continued, "You can share either your worst memory, your best, or anything in between. Please people keep it PG-13." Bert's smile faded.

A girl, Stephanie starts, "When I was seven, my mom took me into the doctor and he told me that I was ADHD. Mom hit me and told me to get in the car, that's when the abuse really started…"

Another girl, Carla, I could barely make out her name tag, "Once…my brother drew me a picture. Before he died that is…"

I gaped at her, why would you say that?! Bert smiled at her, "When I was ten my moms boyfriend gave me a sip of his beer, before I knew it my v-card was swiped and gone."

Dr. Great shook her head and made sympathetic sounds with her mouth.

Finally Jerry looked around, "Yeah the first time I tried meth my parents thought I was on speed. I was so fidgety, got my hands on a gun and shot three holes in the door of my provider. Got a years supply, finally one night my mom caught me and sent me here."

Jane cleared her throat and opened her diary in her lap, "Dear Diary, dooms day. Mom says I'm going on a trip, to this I do not reply. Daddy screams from the kitchen, my life is on the line. I run out the door, bag already in hand. Momma starts the car, turns the music to my favorite band. The trip takes maybe an hour, probably three. I stare blankly out the window, at the sky and at the trees. We arrive at a big white building, so for now I have to go. I think I'll be here a while, maybe until it snows. –Jane."

I stare at Jane, she writes poetry instead of entries. Dr. Great is scribbling away as quickly as she can on her clipboard. "Jane," she breathed, "what persuaded you to gift us with what's in the secret hiding place of your diary?" she asked sarcastically trying to act like she wasn't pleased.

Jane nodded toward me and Greg. "It was my happiest memory, them two looked happy over there. So I just remembered the happiest day of my seventeen years, leaving home."

Greg swallowed, "My most vivid memory is the day I found Tiffany sitting in the foyer of her house. I had just started to run out of my house because my mom had her bridge club over, and I saw this girl crying on her front step…she changed my life that day."

The room was quiet, Dr. Great scribbled something on her clipboard then her eyes locked on me. Everyone's eyes locked on me, "The first time momma hit me…I grabbed an unused knife in the back cupboard of my kitchen and cut just above my hip bone. I still have the scar…I just continued from there."

"Well, class, this has been a very opening experience. Some of us shared things we wouldn't even own up to in hours of therapy. Thank you for coming, you can go back to your rooms." Dr. Great said standing. Dr. Hanes stood leaning against the door jam eyes fixed on Jane.

She blushed and walked over to Gregory and me. "Hey guys, thanks for listening to my god awful writing."

"God awful? I couldn't write poetry like that if I tried!" Greg exclaimed.

He liked her, my stomach tightened into a define knot. She smiled up at him, then noticing my look redirected the conversation, "Do you write Tiffany?"

My right eyebrow lifted, why was she helping me? "I dabble…"

Greg interrupted me, "She writes magnificent stories. Well, she used to…"

"I've been busy the past two years Greg." I reminded him. I stopped writing after my mom left, because almost every second of my time was filled with him.

Jane began to look uncomfortable. Greg was stubborn to the core though, "You could have written about ME." He complained giving me the face. I rolled my eyes and looked to Jane for some help, but she was caught up in the gravitational pull of Greg's puppy dog pout.

Someone in the corner of the room cleared their throat and the three of us turned, "It's lovely that you've made friends but everyone else is already back in their rooms for independent study." Dr. Great said.

Greg smiled at her, as did Jane. Maybe I didn't get the joke but I didn't find this a smiling matter.

Jane grabbed my wrist and pulled my closer to her, behind Dr. Great stood Dr. Hanes making funny faces in her direction, now I smiled.

She turned around just as he put the moose ears down, "Yes children, get back to your rooms immediately."

I heard Dr. Great grunt as she walked out of the room passing Dr. Hanes. He stuck his tongue out at her, we all started toward the door. "Jane?" he asked.

She froze, "Yes?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Jane nodded and Gregory took my hand, leading me to the elevator. Once the doors closed he hugged me, "Greg…" pause to take a breath, "there's cameras."

"I don't care, my father sent me here because he thought we were getting too close. But you're here, and I don't have to loose you…"

"I can't…breathe."

He loosened his grip but still hugged me, I hugged back. Beep, sixth floor. He let go just as the doors opened, "Good night Tiffany."

"Good night Greg…" he walked out and into his room. I quietly walked into mine and did what he told me to. I wrote, about him.

* * *

Okay so this is a little bit of an insight on everyone. Jane, the secretive poet. Gregory, the lonely rich kid with no love from mom and pop. Also, Tiffany, the confused teenager who never had love from her folks. I threw in a couple extra characters here and there to make the plot more interesting down the line. Hope you enjoy!


	8. Therapy

**Do not own this. All rights to Ellen Hopkins.**

_**Gregory**_

I woke with a start, Sunday. I sat up in bed and rubbed my head, what a dream. Jane, Dr. Hanes, Dr. Great, Tiffany…

When I opened my eyes I screamed, Patrick opened my door. Hulk number two, "What's up kid?"

"What do you mean what's up kid?! This place is REAL?! I thought that I was dreaming!"

Patrick chuckled, "Sorry Gregory, but it looks like you're here to stay. Get dressed, breakfast in ten."

I looked next to the door, there was new sweats. This time they were a dark purple. "Oh goody, color coordinated days."

As I was beginning to pull up my pants there was a knock at my door, "Just a second!" I called but the door swung open anyway.

Dr. Hanes, perfect. He kept calm, looking at my face. I finished pulling up my pants, "Yes?"

He jerked his chin toward the door, "Therapy day kid, you're first. You're going to Veroncia's room if that's okay."

"Veronica?" I asked.

"Oh, Dr. Great, right. I'm sorry, Doctor Great,"

"Ah," I nodded and followed him to the elevator, lobby. "Glass door?" I asked.

He nodded, "The one that says her name."

I jogged over past the counter girl and sat down in a chair, "Howdy,"

She smiled at me, "Hello, you don't seem to mind being here like everyone else does."

"They don't understand how relieving it is to be away from home for once in my life."

"Well the thing is Gregory, your father called. We told him about your first day and how your little friend was here…"

My heart skipped a beat, "Tiff…"

"Yes, Tiffany. You see he told her father, and he's having her moved to Orange Blossom County in Oregon."

My fists gripped the wooden arms on my chair, before I knew it they snapped off. My face felt hot, I looked at the wall and saw my father's face. Angrily, I shoved my chair back and walked to the wall, I knew it wasn't my father but this would feel so good. I cocked my arm back and pulled the trigger, letting it fly. _BANG! _A big hole in the wall, I could feel the other side, probably Dr. Hanes' room.

Speak of the devil he ran in, Jane behind him. Guess room one goes first, Dr. Great sat in her chair gaping at her wall.

"You punched my wall…" she whispered to herself.

I turned and stalked out of her office, "The hell with your wall."

Jane jumped out of my way, Dr. Hanes just watched me walk past the desk to the elevator.

When I got to floor seven I kicked my door in, heads popped out of the hall. First Bert, he laughed, "Nice man!"

Then a girl I'd never seen before, small and mousy looking. Probably a user. Next Tiffany's, "Oh Greg, why'd you hurt the poor door?"

"Don't you know Tiffany? You're moving, to Orange Blossom. Oregon, freaking OREGON! That's four states away! What am I supposed to do WRITE you?!"

Tiffany looked surprisingly calm, "Yes I know, Daddy talked to me on the phone last night. I was hoping they wouldn't tell you, so I could go and you would just think I was cured already…"

I rammed my fist against the wall and received a hollow _WHUMP_ sound. Tiffany jumped a little, "Greg calm down…"

"Clam DOWN? I'll calm down when you aren't four states away Tiffany! What am I supposed to do here?!"

"Maybe you could just talk to the doctors and – "

"Talk to the doctors? Oh no, I'm not talking to anyone!"

"Then get a diary or something! Stop being such a drama queen! It's not like you don't have a girlfriend back home Greg! It's not like you didn't try to leave me behind completely just two days ago!"

"Earth to Tiffany, I broke up with Cassidy last night on the phone. Also, I didn't try to 'leave you behind'! I was heartbroken you kept a huge secret from me that you told in group the first day you met those people! You wear a short sleeved shirt around now like it's not big deal. But you've been covering your arms since you were fourteen!"

Once the words were out I regretted them immediately. Obviously, Tiffany did too. Her face scrunched up, and she hiccupped. Then hot tears flew down her cheeks and she was choking out words that I couldn't understand.

Dr. Hanes rushed out of the elevator, Jane no where to be seen.

He took a look and the scene Tiffany and I had made, and at the crowd down the hall that had gathered. Apparently this place had killer vents because people from all eight floors were watching us.

"You know what Gregory Day? I'm happy that I'm leaving! At least in Orange Blossom I can make new friends that will accept me for who I am! And they won't be such DICKS all the time!" she screamed at me, wiping her eyes and slamming the door in my face.

Frozen to the spot, I stood and watched her door for what seemed like four days. Everyone stood, silent and waiting, _BANG._ Her door flew open and smacked against the wall, "And you know what else?" she said throwing her bag on the floor.

The next thing I knew I was looking at Dr. Hanes, and my left cheek burned intensely. Tiffany shoved paper and two pictures at me, picked up her bag, and walked into the elevator.

"Tiffany!" I called.

"Screw you." She said as the doors closed in front of her.

I looked at the paper, she'd written a story…our story. Taped to the paper were two pictures of us. One of her and me on the tire swing behind my house, and one of Caroline, Chester, her and me by my fire place.

I ran up to the elevator and hit the button, "Come back! Tiffany come back!"

Dr. Hanes laid his hand on my shoulder, "The car is waiting for her out front Gregory…I'm sorry but she's leaving now."

The elevator doors stayed closed so I looked to the left, stairs. I threw the door open and flew down the stairs as fast as my feet would carry me. When I got to the lobby I could barely breath, I saw Tiffany just throwing her bag in the trunk.

Quickly I ran to the doors, but Hulk one and two held me back. "Tiffany!" I screamed as loud as I could. It bounced off the walls of the lobby, she looked back and gave me a sad smile. Before she ducked her head and sat in the car, the driver shut the door after her and pulled out of the lot.

* * *

Okay so this is where the story kind of takes it's right turn to no where. I was really looking for a hook that I could use and this popped into my head, please don't be mad at me it all works out in the end(maybe)!


	9. Understanding Jane

**Do not own, Ellen Hopkins. Ladeeladdeeeelalalldada. (:**

_**Jane**_

I stood frozen to the spot, just inside Dr. Great's office. I listened intently through the vents, the whole fight. Then Tiffany appeared in the lobby, and Gregory screamed her name.

"Tiffany!" I called and she looked over at me.

"It was nice meeting you Jane."

"Tiffany wait you can't just leave!" I called and ran over to the doors just as she was exiting, but I should have known better. Patrick and Peter stopped me. No one left without permission or supervision.

At a loss, I sat in a cushioned chair by the door and watched her talk with the driver, then Gregory flew through the door that led to the stairs.

"Tiffany!" he cried, but again Patrick and Peter held him back. Tiffany smiled at him in the saddest way I'd ever seen a girl smile at a boy, then she got in the car and drove away.

A squeak from Gregory's throat broke through the silence of the building, then he burst into a screaming frenzy. Peter and Patrick picked him up, trying to get him into a room somewhere more private.

Gregory kicked and hit at their chests, "Let me down! I have to go get her! Don't you understand! She's all I have! She is ALL THAT I HAVE!"

My heart broke; I stood. Dr Great stood leaning against her door jam obviously confused. People were crazy but they didn't behave like this here.

My anger flared, "What's wrong with you? Sending her away like that?" I called to the doctor quickly stepping my way over there. Patrick and Peter glanced my way assessing the situation and seeing if Dr. G needed any help.

"It was not my choice to make Jane, and besides what do you care you have no friends here but that diary of your correct?"

That was a slap in the face, "None of you get my twisted irony do you? You know what I am right? I'm bipolar," I paused and watched Dr. Great's face turn a ghostly pale, "yeah. The big BPD, and that's why I have my 1 to 10 days! Moron, did you think I was constantly on my period? I got it from dear 'ol Dad you know. The thing is, that poem from before? My favorite band is 'Breaking Benjamin' and one of their most famous songs is, 'The Diary of Jane'. Do you understand now you dumbshit, overbearing, no sense of emotion, doctor who uses her body to get things out of the boys here?"

Dr. Great just gaped at me and gulped at my last question, "What don't you think that some of us have brains at all? It's not hard to tell why all the therapists here are gorgeous. I mean honestly, if you sit back and observe, not bearing your soul night and day, you actually pick up some things!"

Peter and Patrick let Gregory back onto his feet. The three boys stood slack jawed, "Also, this facility is a crock of shit. I can't believe you call it a hospital. I'll be in my room," I said turning on my sock footed heel and exiting the room angrily.

* * *

Okay so this was a spin on the lovely puzzle that is Jane! I actually know a girl like this folks, she's a great person deep down, trust me. I hope you're really in to this story cause it was a dream of mine that I had one night. Hah, well I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can!


	10. Tiffany: Orange Blossom County

**I do not own this story! The original story goes to Ellen Hopkins!**

_**Tiffany**_

I fell asleep on my way to Orange Blossom, my dreams were vivid nightmares, Gregory and I, yelling back and forth, daring each other to be the first one to do it. Bite the bullet. That's what my father called it, biting the bullet.

In the eighth grade a boy in my class, Jeremy, committed suicide for "unknown reasons" and my father's words of sympathy to his poor mother were, "I'm sorry your son bit the bullet Mrs. Jamison."

The car pulled to a stop, I jumped up and hit my head on the roof. "Ouch,"

"We're here Miss Rose." The driver said quietly. I looked up at the building, just as big as the other one.

I sighed and stepped out of the car, two more macho guys. They nodded to me and opened the door, "Name?" asked a blond at the desk.

"De ja vu…" I whispered, this got me a rhetorical look. "Oh, Tiffany Rose."

She nodded and typed away, "Floor – "

"Seven, I know. My change of clothes is on the bed?" I asked.

She nodded, "Sorry miss, I've forgotten you were a transfer. Seventh door on your right."

"Second?"

"Seventh."

Quietly I strode to the elevator, more people here I guess.

I waited until I got to the seventh floor, once the doors opened my left eye brow raised. Drug search I suppose, there were dogs and people half-dressed screaming in the hallway.

One boy, tall with black hair looked at me and smiled, "Hey,"

He had the first room; I leaned back against the elevator doors, "Howdy, what's going on?"

"Drug search, Stephen's room too, poor guy."

"Poor guy? He snuck drugs into a highly watched facility, he had it coming."

"He's my brother."

I gaped up at the boy, "I am so, so, SO, sorry!"

"And I'M just kidding."

I flicked his arm, "That isn't funny…I'm Tiffany."

"Jack,"

Jack had Hershey chocolate eyes that could make me melt to the spot if I wasn't careful. His black hair hung in front of his eyes and he had a knock you on your ass smile. When he spoke it sounded like angels singing, I noticed the slight bruise under his lip.

"Do you, by any chance, have any piercings?"

"Yeah, lip and eyebrow, why does it weird you out?"

"No, I had a lip ring once too. My mamma ripped it out though once she saw it."

He winced and I smiled, "You obviously aren't in here for abuse."

"Oh no, no, no, my lovely parents think that I'm homosexual. Tried to jump off my roof, sadly it only broke my leg."

"Suicide then, interesting."

"Not if you fail. How about you, abuse?"

"Not at all…" I showed him my wrists. For this I received ten brownie points and a wicked grin.

Not only was I not being myself, I was having fun with this boy.

Jack noticed my amusement, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, I just like how you accepted me and you barely know my name."

"Your name is Tiffany Rose."

"How did you know that?" I asked feeling a tingling in the back of my mind.

"Because, everyone has been talking about the 'new girl' since you got booted from Cherry Blossom."

Hands on hips and bag on the floor I leveled him with my stare, "I was not 'booted' I was transferred because of my lunatic father."

Jack's nod was sarcastic, "Poor baby,"

"Alright alright! Everyone get back to your rooms and put some clothes on. Then it's time for group, come on come ON." Shouted a stout angry looking women.

I hurried into my room and pulled on the blue sweats and white tee.

Quickly I threw my bag behind the bed and rushed out to the elevator, ready for group. Maybe I'd even get to sit next to Jack, I think he'll be my new Gregory…

Once in group I sat, being the first one there. People starting filling in and taking notice of me, nodding, saying hello, ignoring me completely. Jack walked in and took the seat next to mine, in my ear he whispered, "Don't look now but Tony is eyeing you like you're a slab of meat."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not looking." I mumbled quietly. Jack chuckled and leaned away from my ear, his breath was hot and I shivered.

I hadn't been this close to a boy since Travis was around…a doctor walked in with a small bag, "Mail call."

"Tabitha, Henry, Stephen – oops he's gone, and Jack."

Jack tucked his note safely under his thigh and cleared his throat, "Okay people let's begin please. This pretty girl to my left is Tiffany; she's the one you've all been talking about."

I knew my face was flushed even before someone pointed it out, "Oh Jack, you've gone and embarrassed her!" the girl, Tabitha, said gingerly. She shuffled over two seats to sit next to me and rubbed my shoulder.

"Ignore Jack sweetheart, at all costs. He may have a pretty face but his insides are ugly." Tabitha stuck her tongue out at Jack he smiled.

"All of our insides are ugly, that's why we're here…" I muttered.

Jack laughed loudly and contagiously, though no one joined him.

"I like you kid, I like you a lot." He said nudging my shoulder with his I smiled. My first set of friends. Tabitha bumped me with her elbow, "Me too."

**So here's how poor Tiffany will be, no I'm not adding more people. As long as Jack and Tabitha are involved it will be in Tiffany's chapter. So you don't get to peek inside their heads! (sorry, maybe you will later??) Alrighty, bye!**


	11. Tussle with Dr Hanes

**All rights to Ellen Hopkins! I do not own this book it's all hers(:**

_**Gregory**_

I stood there, watching Jane until I couldn't bear it anymore. I just let myself go, complete jello factor. Jane strode through the lobby, sparing me a glance, and into the elevator.

Dr. Great stood there, mouth hanging open as if expecting to wake up from a dream. "Want me to pinch you?" I asked with a smirk.

Her lips smoothed into a firm line, then her face was smooth, "I'll be back soon. We will finish our session later, Gregory."

Stunned by her comeback I stood in the middle of the lobby. There, I waited, and waited. Four hours later, a body builder came down and scooped me away from my spot.

"Oh, and I was just starting to get comfy." I pouted.

The man did not speak, crack a smile, or breathe the whole piggy back ride to my room. Well, I would have loved a piggy back ride. Instead I got a, "Hey I'm a sack of potatoes! Throw me over your shoulder!" ride.

Once in my room, I noticed someone had taken my photos of Tiffany down and laid them in a neat pile next to my dresser lamp.

Walking over I picked up the one of us on the beach, the day played out in my head like it was today:

"Gregory! Haha you know that I love you silly!" Tiffany cried through laughter.

"No, no, no, no love for dear hobo Gregory. I shall just live my life in a box with no one beside me!" I pretended to cry.

She lay her hand on my arm to steady herself, then she threw her head back and laughed. A bright flash caught our attention, my mother held up a camera. "Gregory, can't you ever look cute in pictures?" she bitched.

"Not the ones you take mother." I called lightly, not wanting to ruin her good mood.

"Haha, that's the way son. Show her who's boss!" My Dad called from the fire.

Straightening my shoulders I leafed through the pictures, one hot tear slid down my face. Knock, knock, "Yes?"

"Gregory? It's Dr. Hanes, would you like to talk?"

"No, please leave."

"You won't progress if you don't talk…"

"Maybe I don't want progression."

"What is it that you want?"

Long pause, this should be obvious. "Tiffany."

There was another pause, then some rustling with the door. Which, frankly, I didn't understand. It's not like there were locks here or anything of that sort.

Once Dr. Hanes poked his head in my door, I could tell he wanted to get right back out. Obviously, he didn't want to get involved with anything or anyone that could mess up his pretty face! God forbid a real fight.

I smirked to myself; Dr. Hanes relaxed a little and walked inside, "Gregory,"

"Get out."

"No, we need to discuss –"

"Nothing, there's nothing to discuss. She's gone, and I have nothing but pictures now. If you think I'll discuss that with you then you're off your lid."

"I'm sorry about Tiffany, but as they say, there's plenty of more fish in the sea."

I glared at him, "Tiffany was not my girlfriend. She was my BEST friend."

His reaction to this was odd, his eyebrows knitted together as if he didn't understand the term. Cocking my head to the side I continued, "That is not something you can just replace with other fish in the sea, Dr. Hanes."

**Hey guys this was kind of a shorter chapter and there will be more..probably with the way I write. Just hang in there! I'm sorry it's still so confusing I'm trying here!**


	12. Jack and Tabitha

**I DO NOT OWN! All rights to Ellen!**

_**Tiffany**_

Three weeks in Orange Blossom County, and I'm already moving to the 6th floor! See; here for good behavior you move down a floor. Once you get to floor one you'll be tested and set free back into the world.

I have learned a lot about my new friends. Jack used to be on heavy drugs, though he wouldn't tell me which one(s?). Also, he has two younger brothers, Matthew and Carlos, they're both twelve and twins. Jack was also very close to his older sister, Summer.

As for Tabitha, she's lived on her own since she was fourteen. Thrown out with her baby she turned to a helpful family that helped her grow into the kindest crazy I'd met yet. Kind, yes; sane? No, she was always high and still twitching for a fix. Also, she was crazy horny, for anybody.

"Tiffy!" she called running down the hall to catch my hand.

"Hey, I was just going to the gym."

"Isn't Jack down there?" she prodded.

I shrugged as if I didn't know that everyday Jack went down to the gym for basketball. Tabitha smiled and swung our hands, a security guard quirked a brow in our direction.

Laughing we hurried downstairs, "Hey you," I smiled.

"Hey baby girl, smiley." Jack called before he sunk a three.

Baby girl, I melted. I'd earned this for being short, with small hands and feet. Tabitha grinned, point proven.

"Can we play?" Tabitha asked.

Jack passed the ball, which Tabitha dribbled up to the hoop to make a lay-up. Bouncing the ball to me she smiled, waiting. Jack's eye assessed me as I fumbled awkwardly with my outside shot.

The ball made a PANG! sound as it flew back in my direction. Screaming, I ducked.

_Thunk,_ the ball was stopped by Jack's hand.

"Thanks…" I muttered.

"Yup…" Jack blushed…wait, BLUSHED?

**So this is an inside look at a possible Jack and Tiffany??? I'm not sure if I want to do it yet! Comment and tell me what you think!**


	13. Short Jane

**I do not own this book!!! It belongs to the lovely writer Ellen Hopkins and I did not write it! Thank you very much, enjoy:**

_**Jane**_

_Three weeks since Tiffany's left…Gregory still isn't talking. He's silently moved down to the sixth floor. Once again, across the hall from me. We opened the door at the same time, today. I was gifted with a smile, time for group!_

_Xoxo_

_Jane_

Tucking my diary under my pillow, I rushed out my door and down the hall. When I turned for the elevator I was thrown back.

Now on my butt, I growled a, "What the hell?" up to the guy.

"Sorry Jane," Gregory chuckled.

"Oh! Greg! Help me up," pause as he does as he's told, "yeah it's no problem!"

His smile grew, "Really?"

"Yeah! My fault," I smiled back.

He dropped my hand and walked me to group. He'd written to Tiffany everyday.

Once in group Dr. Hanes walked in, "Mail call!" Greg perked up, "Stacy, Craig…Greg." Tossing Greg a letter he took his chair and waited silently.

**I'm SO super sorry that this was a really really ridiculously short chapter you guys! To continue with my story line though I have to continue the rest of this should-be chapter from Greg's POV okay? See you in a bit!**


	14. Gegory's Heart Break

**I do not ownn!!! Oops was that a misspelling? Oh well I'm to lazy to fix it, please overlook it and forget I even typed it! I guess I'm just to excited about this action packed chapter! Hah. Anyways back to the point - I do not own all rights to Ellen!**

**_Gregory_**

Gregory,

"_I appreciate all you've written me. Your letters make me smile, everyday. Though I do miss you too it's hard to focus when you write about your endless love for me. I love you too, trust me, but you see…I've met a boy. Jack, he's kind, funny, good at basketball, and doesn't mind my…condition. I've also become close to a bi-sexual girl named, Tabitha. She's beautiful and has a vocabulary quite like yours. The doctors here are also beautiful, but their hearts are cold as ice. Do tell Jane I say hello, all my love_

_Tiffy._"

I read to Dr. Hanes and group. Jane had sucked in air at, "I've met a boy," she let it out now.

My own lungs and heart begged for more room in my ribcage.

Dr. Hanes grimaced, "Gregory…"

"No, I'm fine. She's made new friends, and I'm fine with that."

I turned to Jane, "Hello from…Tiffany." Standing, I threw my letter on the floor.

Jane picked it up, "Greg, there's more…" I turned and she read:

"_Jack calls me baby girl! Because I'm so tiny, you know that. So sorry I closed early, it was dinner time. By the way, I just wanted to say they have me on zero drugs! So I might be crazy until I adapt, Jack and Tabitha don't mind much though. I love, love, love you, miss you, hugs and hugs. Hope we get out soon! Kisses and biscuits…_"

"Go on," I urged.

"Kisses and biscuits?" she asked.

"It's a joke, my sister used to kiss my bread so that I wouldn't eat it and she could have it for herself."

Jane clucked her tongue, "_Haha, xoxo. Tiffany, (baby girl?)_"

I balled my fists, "May I leave?" not waiting I walked silently to my room.

"Baby girl?!" I screamed and threw a picture of my dog, to heartbroken to find one of her and look at her smile.

**Ouch, this one stung. Poor poor Gergory! This one was a little bit harsh, but inspired by my own personal experience with a letter that I recieved! Doesn't that make this more fun for me to write? I'll try to hurry it on up with the next chapter because this one was rather short. If you want you can combine this chapter with the last one and make it one normal sized one so I don't feel as bad! Please and thank you! See you soon(:**


	15. Ray

**I do not ownnn! All rights to Ellen Hopkins!(:**

**Jane**

Watching Gregory storm out of the room suddenly pulled at my heartstrings, "God what is _wrong _with me!" I muttered.

Across the room, Carla smiled, "There are multiple theories..."

This got her several chuckles. I flipped her off, Dr. Hanes took over the room, "Alright everyone, please remain in check while I call Dr. Great to go check on Gregory."

"Why do you need to check on him? He's a big boy, he knows the way to his room." Bert laughed.

"Because, idiot, if they check on him LATER and he's punched another hole in the wall things are going to get expensive." I took a moment to look around the room; Dr. Hanes looked unimpressed with that answer, so I took another stab at it. "That or maybe they don't want him to try and hang himself with his bed sheets…"

Dr. Hanes looked uncomfortable, winner, winner chicken dinner. "You can do that?!" someone yelled.

Dr. Hanes turned very red, "Jane, I think it's time you leave."

I stood up and stamped my foot as if I cared, "But Dr. Hanes!"

"Now," he said, acting as if this torture were a privilege.

Noisily, I stomped my way up to my room.

Picking up my diary I began to write a poem when a soft _knock, knock, _interrupted my thinking pattern. "Who is it?"

_Knock, knock, knock…_ opening the door I was taken aback, Gregory.

"Y-yes?" I stammered.

"Do you…have…my uh, letter by any…uh, chance?" he asked staring at his socked feet the entire time. Nodding glumly, I walked over to my desk and picked up the letter that I had refolded. Handing it to him he winced sort of, like he knew what the contents of the letter contained. It was as if what was inside of this letter had reached out and slapped him across the face.

Again, my heart ached for the sad boy in my hallway.

Reaching up, I paused, _what Jane? Are you gonna reach right up there and kiss him or something? Who do you think you are? He loves, TIFFANY. Get with it now!_

"Yes Ashley…" I murmured obediently.

Gregory smiled, "Gregory."

"Huh?" I asked.

"My name, it's Gregory."

"I know…"

His smile grew, "You called me Ashley."

Heat crept up my neck, "Oh I, Ashley isn't, I mean she's not…you're not. Okay well…I'm just gonna go, there's your letter right there…in your uh, hand."

Gregory leaned against the side of my door smiling, like I was outrageously funny. Well we were all nuts here, I suppose. I glanced up at him through my lashes, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Maybe later…"

"We don't have later, police is coming down the hallway –" Gregory backed me into my room and closed the door quietly.

Hurriedly he dove behind my desk as one of the hall people poked her head in, "Jane, are you alright?" I nodded and she left quietly.

Gregory sat up to his normal height, but stayed leaning against my desk, "So, Ashley."

"Ashley was…er, sorry, _is_ my daughter. She's four now, and unbelievably brilliant. Speaking in complete, complicated sentences…she's reading, and she's found herself a nice home to live in while I'm…away."

Greg nodded waiting for me to go on, "So, when you called me Ashley…"

"Oh I just had a thought and well I heard her you know? Like sometimes you hear the voices of the people you care about the most. She was scolding me for my actions…it's like I'm the daughter, but I do love her. She's breathtaking..."

"Scolding you, for what?" Greg asked leaning his head against the desk also.

"Oh, well you looked so sad in the hallway. I was just going to," I stopped, frozen. Was I REALLY about to tell him I wanted to kiss him so badly? No, of course not, "pat your shoulder and tell you everything would be alright."

He smiled, "It's good to have a friend like you Jane. Most girls I meet are all over me, they never get off my back you know? It's like…Tiffany was the only girl that I could be around long enough to fall in…" he stopped.

"Love with. To…to fall in love with." I finshed.

He blushed, "Yeah something like that Jane, something like that…" his eyes got a far away dreamy look in them.

The same look I got when I thought about Ashley's daddy. That look that no matter where you two were, in that memorable place…they were right there with you.

Suddenly I could feel Ray's arms around Ashley and me. His warm laughter as Ashley uttered her first words. The family we lived with smiled quietly; Ray led me back to our room.

"Jane, I have to go."

"Alright, well if you stop by the store we all need eggs, and milk, also –"

"No Jane, go as in leave. For a while, I don't know how long I'll be gone. But I've been drafted into the army baby, I have to go."

Tears stung the back of my eyes, "Ray…"

"I know Jane, but I just need to go okay?" he picked up a bag, kissed Ashley's forehead and walked out of my life. Not three months later, I got this letter:

Dear Miss Jane,

We are sorry to inform you that your fiancé, Raymond, has been wounded in battle. We do not think he is going to get well, he told us to send his love to you and Miss Ashley. Here at the army, we are truly sorry for your loss.

-The American Army

After that I just went crazy…and got locked up here.

"Jane!" Gregory was holding me, like Ray used to. I stepped back, "Greg…you need to leave."

"Jane, what's wrong are you okay?"

"No. Just go please go!"

Running out the door and down the steps and slammed my diary down on the desk of Dr. Fine, "We need to talk." He said in a serious tone.

I nodded, knowing that it was true.

AHHH! this is soooo soo sooo late! I'm super sorry. I've been busy, though it's no excuse. This one is a little bit longer and I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter! Again, I appologize for the lateness of this chapter!


	16. Tiffany and Jack, sitting in a tree

**I own nada, none, zilch, of the series. The characters I do.**

**Tiffany**

Knock, knock, "Who is it?"

"Group, let's go kid."

"Kid? Excuse me mister, I'm older than you."

"By like three hours."

"None the less,"

Tabitha materialized at my hip and bumped me, "Hey honey, what are you talking about?"

"Who's older,"

"Tiffany, by far,"

"Three hours!" Jack exclaimed.

I laughed, completely at ease. I didn't know what made me so comfortable with the people I'd only met five weeks ago. Progression was great; we were on the fourth floor now. This gave us certain privilege.

When the three of us got to group, we didn't even get to sit down. Two people I didn't know were wrestling, one was chubby, with pale red hair. The other skinny and muscular, with purple and blonde hair, the girl with the purple hair seemed to be winning.

The chubby boy's face was red and he looked like he was struggling, then in one swift movement he flipped it around and pinned down the girl. She grunted and wiggled but he used his weight advantage.

Jack calmly walked over, planted his foot securely into the chubby boy's side and kicked him into the wall three feet away. The boy looked up in amazement at was no doubt his new idol. The girl, now, looks up at Jack and smiles in a flirtatious way.

I feel heat rise in my cheeks as she flutters her eyelashes at him, "Hi."

"Hey," he says walking back over to Tabitha and me. He slips both his arms around our shoulders and we sit in our regular spot. The girl sits on the other side of me, leaning over my lap staring at Jack.

"So what's your name super boy?"

"Jack,"

"Cool name, mine is–"

"Not important, he's taken." Tabitha intervenes.

Jack looks at Tabitha for a beat and then places an arm around me, pulling me closer. He kisses my forehead, "Didn't know you were interested, I wouldn't have been so forward…wait, I wasn't." he said looking at the nameless girl.

She huffed and scooted down three seats away from us; I giggled but controlled it when she turned to glare at me.

An hour flies by before we're rushed out of the group room. Jack is pressed up against my back and I blush at something I feel there. Tabitha is in front of me and trying to push our way through to the lobby.

Once in the open area Jack steps back a little bit giving me breathing room, "Sorry about that…" he says looking at his shoes.

Tabitha cocks her head to the side and I smile and shrug at her. The girl from before dances up to us and gives me a rude little look, "Look Jack you could of told me you had a girlfriend, you didn't have to be such a dick."

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Uh, little miss innocence over here? I saw what you had all pushed up against her back." The girl sneered.

Tabitha pumped a fist in the air, "Yeah Jack!"

Jack suddenly looked uncomfortable, "You need to leave."

I blushed, "Oh my…"

Tabitha threw her arms around me, "It's about god damn time!"

"Time for what?" Jack asked.

Tabitha gave him an, are-you-seriously-that-stupid look and he raised an eyebrow, I smiled at him. "So…" he said awkwardly.

"So," Tabitha picked up, "there's a dance in this hell hole and you two are going."

"Dance?" Jack and I asked together.

"Yeah it's on Friday, level 5 and under you know, it's legit."

I smiled, "I can't dance Tabby."

"You can learn…" she said looking at Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said quietly eyes never leaving the floor.

"New subject, why do they go by floors here?" I asked turning around to face Tabitha, to get her off our backs.

"Well they used to play the levels different. There were different floors but you start at level zero, and work your way up to five. Once at five they did the survival challenge, but two years ago, this kid Connor jumped off the ledge and killed himself. Now, they do this because it's safer. You could be here until you turn eighteen."

"Three more months." Jack murmurs.

"Ditto," I say.

"Four, but I might get out earlier for, you know, good behavior and such." Tabitha brags and winks at a doctor who passes us. His mouth sets in a firm line.

"So, I get out three hours before you…" I say and run to hide behind Tabitha. Jack chases me around and around her until at some point she gets tired of it and trips me. I start to fall, but Jack doubles back and kneels down to catch me just before I hit the floor.

I twist around so that I'm facing him, and I suddenly notice how close his face is to mine, "Uh, thanks J-Jack."

He stayed put not saying anything, I saw red creep up into his cheeks. Slowly but surely his head was moving toward mine. I closed the distance and pressed my lips to his, _bleeeet_ went a whistle.

"Storm! Everyone to the basement now! Let's go, go, go people!" cried a doctor.

Jack pulled away and stood me up right, then proceeded to walk down the hallway where the stairs were. Tabitha grinned at me, "Shut up," I said, smiling.

Tabitha grabbed my hand and ran to catch up with Jack, she slipped my hand into his and he hid them in his hoodie pocket as not to get in trouble with the doctors.

I sighed, wistfully and walked down beside him into the basement; not even caring about the raging storm outside the pristine palace.

---------------

**Yay!! They finally are a maybe couple possibly! Isn't that just exciting!? I think so...anywho, I hope you enjoyed this. I was actually going to do Gregory next...because you know the drama with our lovely Jane..buuuut I decided that Tiffany and Jack had to come first. I'm SO sorry this chapter took a little while I've been busy - again, with family. So sorry! I'll get the next one up asap!**


	17. Moment of Silence

**I do not own.**

**Gregory**

"Mail!" Called a doctor, a note was slipped into mine, and Jane's laps. I tucked it under my leg not ready for another scene but Jane opened hers.

She folded it silently and put it away, I'd been here almost four months now I knew something was up. I flipped the envelope over in her lap, "Mother." It read.

Oh no, it was from her daughter, "You okay Janey?" I asked.

She nodded curtly. Glancing to the doctors and then back to Jane again I had a feeling this session would be short. Dr. Fine looked eager to talk to her.

As group went on Dr. Fine kept watching us, Jane's expression stayed cold. When everyone got up to leave he walked over to us, I watched Jane with sad eyes. "Son, I'm going to need you to come with me…" he said looking directly at me.

I was shocked, I looked up surprised, "Me?"

"Yes," he said slowly. Then he turned and headed out of the empty room, leaving Jane behind with her letter.

I followed the man with a desperate glance over my shoulder Jane had reopened her letter. Dr. Fine led me down a black hallway with multiple doors, I hadn't seen it but I knew this was the rooms where they stored the solitary people. The ones in straight jackets stayed back here, but in the very back of the hallway was a large open room with a two way mirror I was sure and a brass table. Four wooden chairs were lined, two on each side just like in the cop shows.

Frozen I stared at the scene, not only was I in trouble, but as the doctor sat down I noticed one other tiny person at the table. The girl sitting next to him was someone I hadn't only been having nightmares over, but I've been on depression pills from the ache and pain of missing her. My mother and my father sat across the table from her.

"Gregory…" Tiffany said in a small voice.

I looked at the mirror, there was a crack and it reflected to the other side, Tiffany's dad stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tiffany," I said stepping into the room and closing the door behind me trying to keep it as cool as possible.

"We found that if we don't discuss what's been going on between the two of you that there will never be progress with your son." Dr. Fine said standing now and gesturing for me to sit next to Tiffany.

My mother coughed, "What does she have to do with my son's crazy personality?"

My gaze fell upon my father's face; it was cold and heartless as always.

"Ever since Tiffany told Gregory about her problem–" Dad started.

"What problem?" asked Dr. Fine.

"I cut myself," Tiffany mumbled quietly.

"You do what!" screamed my mother, her face bubbled blue and the vein in her slim neck began to bulge and throb. "You little bitch, sticking around my son. Have you harmed him as well!" she screamed.

Tiffany shrank back into her chair I remained motionless.

Silently, I took my seat next to her and leaned back in my chair, "There's nothing wrong with Tiffany and I. We write to each other all the time, and I accept her…decisions."

Tiffany's head turned to look at me, I knew those eyes would pin and search through mine if I looked her way so I zeroed in on my mother. Feeling the weight of Tiffany's stare I said, "Tiffany is fine just the way she is and if you can't accept her you can't accept me."

My mother nodded curtly, "Fine, I didn't accept you anyway. You are a failure as a son, but you keep your grades up and play a good game of hockey. You can remain in the will." She stood then, grabbed my father's wrist with her nails digging painfully and yanked him out of the room and down the hall. Dr. Fine chased after them in a hurry and I heard, faintly, Tiffany's father curse behind the glass.

Listening, he shuffled after the doctor to leave Tiffany and me completely alone in the room. Stiffly, I rose from my seat and headed for the door but Tiffany caught my shirt. "What," I asked.

There was a small squeak from her voice and she let go, she was nervous. Looking back at her now I saw her twist some hair around her finger and watch her left wrist. There was a pretty, puffy white scar there now.

"There's an actual word for people like me Greg…" she murmured.

"What's that? Heartbreaker? Back stabber. Oh, I know! Player."

"Masochist…" she whispered to her lap chewing away at her lip.

"Masochist…those people that hurt themselves for PLEASURE? No Tiffany, that isn't you at all. Please tell me that's not why you do it, please."

I actually fell to my knees while she stood in front of me, "It's not like that Greg. Not only self inflicted pain, when other people hit me…I don't mind it."

Suddenly I saw a big man throw my little Tiffany into the back of a truck and a rope slap her face…she hadn't even cried for anything but me. I had turned my back on the only girl that I want most in the world to be by my side.

Now that girl stepped around me and walked right out of my life, for the third time…

* * *

**Yeah so, I'm not really sure where I was going with this but I thought that since Tiffany had Jack and Tabby now it would be interesting to test the waters of her and Greg. Yes, I could have made them jump into each other's arms and be right back where they started but I thought this was a tad more interesting. Hope you keep going! **


End file.
